Vyrys Mott
Vyrys Mott, the son of Aryllo Mott and Minira Maegyr, is the current Master Forgelord of Qohor and Lord of the Steel Hold. Biography Vyrys Mott, the second son of a Master Forgelord of Qohor, was born in the second moon of the year 240 AC, soon before the brutal War of Unification. His father, Aryllo Mott, was a masterful blacksmith but a weak general and diplomat. Aryllo stayed neutral during the Targaryen conflict but supplied weapons and armor to the Free Companies involved in it. During the later years of the war, young Vyrys was taught the basics of blacksmith work along with his older brother Malaro. In 256 AC, Vyrys learned the mystical art of reforging Valyrian steel from his father. Assuming he would be captain of the garrison under Malaro, Aryllo also hired a master-at-arms to teach Vyrys combat. Vyrys enjoyed using polearms such as the glaive and pike, although he only ever mastered the basics during his teenage years - higher levels of mastery would be taught to him by combat. In the years of relative peace between the War of Unification and the Scouring of Ny Sar, Vyrys found a talent for managing income and the family business. He was married to a Norvoshi noblewoman named Ferysa Vortyris at age 19, and Ferysa gave birth to their first son, Nakar, in 261 AC, as well as a daughter named Erena in 263. Aryllo anticipated for Vyrys a tranquil and somewhat dull life smithing and guarding the Steel Hold, but it was not to be so. In 265 AC, Aryllo Mott rode to the outskirts of Norvos to help parley with a group of sellswords turned rogue after the Vortyris family had failed to pay their wages. He never returned to the Steel Hold. Malaro Mott took up the position as the new forgelord, but rumors circulated that he was impotent, having failed to impregnate his wife. In addition to these events, Vyrys's second son, Jaeren, was born in 266. Vyrys Mott arranged part of the bribe sent to Khal Viqallo in 268 that, along with gifts from the Eranel family, persuaded the Khal to destroy bandits lurking in the ruins of Ny Sar. He was also responsible for the gift of a Valyrian steel arakh to Khal Azho some years later. In 269 AC, Malaro Mott joined in a plot with the magisters of Norvos and the Eranel family to make war against the seemingly weak Kingdom of the Three Daughters. However, the plan backfired, and Malaro died at the hands of Tyroshi archers. Vyrys managed to save the prized Valyrian steel armor of his house off of his brother's corpse, and retreated to Qohor to assume his position as master forgelord, knowing full well the war would soon be lost. Eventually the Targaryen forces reached Qohor. The Forest Palace of the Eranels fell, but it was the Steel Hold the enemies were more interested in, as many coveted Valyrian steel weapons of their own. Vyrys organized disciplined archers and commanded a small legion of Unsullied to hold the gates, and managed to fortify and hold the keep for almost two weeks, but eventually, running low on supplies, he was forced to surrender. In the chaos and looting that followed, Maekar Targaryen seized a Valyrian steel sword from the forges, while Tregar Drahar kidnapped Erena Mott and took her as a concubine. It took two years to undo the damage done by the sack. For many years thereafter, the Motts simply forged weapons and armor as they had always done, maintaining their passive-aggressive relationship with the Eranels and their alliance with the Norvoshi. Vyrys displayed somewhat of a more religious outlook after the War of the Red Rhoyne, sacrificing many traitors to the Black Goat. In 277 AC, he taught his son Nakar the spells to reforging Valyrian steel, securing Nakar's place as a legitimate heir of House Mott. In 278, when maesters of the Citadel inquired about said secret and even attempted to steal it, Vyrys had their blood drawn from their bodies and offered as a sacrifice to the Black Goat, shipping the bodies back in crates made by the Eranels. The Archmaesters were horrified by the manner of death, if not entirely by the deaths themselves, but the Qohorik took it as a manner of course. The family business would continue to prosper until and through the year 280 AC. Category:The Mott Family Category:Qohorik Category:Qohor Category:Essosi